


Summer Passion

by alreynolds13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreynolds13/pseuds/alreynolds13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as another boring night at the bar quickly turned into so much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story, so pretty please leave a review and let me know what you think! Even if you didn’t like it, let me know what could’ve been improved on so I know for next time. And if you DID like it then definitely let me know. Maybe then I can be persuaded to write more ;)**

**000000000**

“Boy tonight sure is off to a boring start.”

Amy turned and smiled at her friend before raising her eyebrow questioningly. “Well, we’ve only been here for about twenty minutes. What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, but something more exciting than this, that’s for sure,” her friend Robin replied, fidgeting restlessly on her bar stool. Amy just shook her head and sighed before picking up her drink and taking another sip. Nothing exciting ever happened in this tiny little hick-town, and both of them knew it. Still, every Saturday night Robin would insist that the two of them go to the bar and see if they could find some “hot hunky men.” Hating to dash her friend’s hopes, Amy would go along with her even though she knew that the outcome would always be the same. Sure, a guy or two might talk to her, but unfortunately those guys were almost always either married, a few decades too old, or both. Robin, on the other hand, almost always got chatted up by at least a few younger, cuter guys. However, no matter how handsome or sweet they were, they were never good enough for her friend. For all the more she liked to flirt and tease the opposite gender, Robin never let it go any further, which Amy found both respectable and yet frustrating at the same time. Sighing, Amy wished that just for once one of the cute young guys would come over and sit beside HER and give her a chance. She couldn’t really blame any of them though; if she were a guy, she’d go straight for her friend too.

Glancing over at Robin, Amy sighed once again as she looked her friend up and down. Robin was tall and lean with tan skin that never dared to sprout a pimple or blemish. Her hair was midnight black and fell straight to her shoulders. She turned and looked at Amy, rolling her deep brown eyes that were surrounded by expertly applied make-up and pursing her always glossy lips in annoyance. Looking behind her friend, Amy saw what had conjured the eye rolling and lip pursing. There was a man who looked to be in his early forties that had just sat down beside her and was trying unsuccessfully to get her to pay attention to him. Deciding to be polite, Robin turned back around and tried to make small talk with him, although the man only seemed interested in looking down the plunging neckline of her bright red halter top. Even though they lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere, Robin always made sure that she was dressed to the nines. Along with the shirt, which Amy was sure cost more than her weekly paycheck, Robin wore a denim miniskirt that showed off her ridiculously long and ridiculously tan legs. On her feet she had a pair of red stiletto heels that instantly made her go from tall, to TALL.

Looking over the bar Amy found her reflection in the big mirror that stretched across the wall. Staring at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but compare herself to her friend. Although she never considered herself to be ugly in the least, she still knew that she couldn’t come close to Robin’s statuesque, exotic beauty. Amy had skin so pale that it was a wonder she didn’t glow in the dark. Her dark blue eyes were surrounded by gray and silver eye shadow and black liquid eye liner, courtesy of Robin. What had her friend called the look? The smoky eye, or something like that. Either way, it made her eyes look huge; that coupled with her skin and pink mouth made her look almost like a porcelain doll that should be sitting up on a shelf somewhere. Her hair, which was a platinum blonde so light it almost appeared silver, fell in waves down her back and stopped just at the top of her hips. Amy was as short and curvy as Robin was tall and lean and as she looked down at her outfit she found herself wishing that she had the figure to pull off clothes like Robin was wearing. Instead she had opted for a black shirt with a scooped neckline that clung to her like a second skin and drew attention towards her abundant cleavage. Her dark skinny jeans were also snug, but not to the point where they looked painted on, which seemed to be the new style among young girls. On her feet she wore a simple pair of black flats, which did nothing to help her height but were still way more comfortable than any pair of heels she owned. All in all she thought she looked pretty damn good. She may not be flashing nearly as much skin or giving off as much sex appeal as her friend, but then again, who was she really trying to impress in this little shack of a bar anyways?

Amy had just taken the last sip of her drink when _they_ walked into the bar. She had her back to the entrance so she didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary at first. However, she could feel the tension go up in the bar when the door creaked open and she heard Robin give a little gasp. Turning around, Amy looked to see who it was that had caused such a reaction out of her friend. Getting her first glimpse of the two men standing in the doorway, she realized exactly why Robin had reacted the way she had.

Everyone in this area knew one another, so these two men stood out right away as out-of-towners because Amy had never seen them before. However, that wasn’t the only reason that they stood out. Amy was pretty sure that every female in the bar had turned to get a good look at the two men who had just walked in; to say that they were hot was an understatement. The one with the shaggy brown hair was at least a head taller than ninety percent of the guys in the bar, and he wasn’t lanky like most guys that height tended to be. No, his figure was lean and muscular in a way that made him seem like he was built for speed and agility. His deep brown eyes swept the bar from left to right before landing on an empty table in the corner. Turning, he made his way towards the table; he seemed a bit uneasy being there, as if he knew how out of place he and his buddy were.  As soon as he sat down he took a worn-looking journal out of his jacket and started flipping through the pages. Amy was tempted to stare at him a little longer but then she got her first good look at the second man.

If the first man was gorgeous, then the only way to describe the second one was as heart-stopping. He wasn’t as tall as the first guy but he still stood well over six feet. His profile showed tanned skin and dark blonde hair that was messy and spiked as if he had just rolled out of bed without having time to do any more then run his hands through it. Just looking at it made Amy wonder what it would be like to run her own fingers through it before grabbing a handful and pulling his head towards hers so that she could kiss that incredibly sinful mouth of his. He then turned his head in her direction and she was able to fully see his face.

She didn’t even realize that she was holding her breath as she took in his beautiful hazel eyes that were surrounded by long curling lashes that would make any girl jealous. He had sharp cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a mouth that would make even the most prudish girls reconsider their morals. Finally letting out her breath in a big whoosh of air, Amy quickly decided that he was the hottest man she had ever laid eyes on in person, and she had only seen his face so far. Moving her eyes downward, she saw that he was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue long-sleeved shirt unbuttoned over it; the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, showcasing his strong forearms. Both shirts clung to him in a way that allowed her to notice that his arms and chest were nothing but pure muscle. His abdomen looked flat with the shirt on, but she’d bet just about anything that there was a delicious six pack hiding underneath. His long legs were encased in a loose-fitting pair of jeans that had a couple of holes worn into them in the knee and thigh areas.

Amy was sitting there staring with her mouth slightly parted and her eyes wide as saucers when she felt Robin grab her arm. “Oh. My. GOD!” her friend whispered into her ear. “Do you see them?” Unable to tear her gaze away from the man, who was now standing beside the table where his buddy was sitting, she just nodded her head and whispered back, “Yeah, I definitely see them.” Mr. Heart-Stopper was now bent over the table and talking to his buddy while they both looked at something in the journal. Finally realizing how obviously she was staring, Amy tore her gaze away from the men and looked at Robin. “I wonder what they’re doing here?”

“Who cares. So long as they plan on staying and giving us some amazing eye candy to look at, I don’t care what they do. Although…” after looking like she was deep in thought for a few seconds, Robin’s face broke out into a vixenish expression that Amy knew only too well. “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to go and ask them,” she finished, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yea, right,” Amy replied. “Like you’re just gonna go over there and start talking to two complete and total strangers who….what are you doing?” Robin had slid off her bar stool and grabbed her drink before turning back to Amy with a big grin on her face. “I told you, I’m going to ask what they’re doing here. Are you gonna come along?”

Her eyes widening, Amy looked from her friend over to the table with the two men then back to her friend again. “I…I…I think I’ll just stay here and watch your seat,” she lamely replied. Robin rolled her eyes in response and turned to start across the bar towards the two hotties who were still finding the journal way more interesting than their surroundings. Turning back around on her stool so that she was facing the bar, Amy mentally cursed herself for being such a wimp. Why hadn’t she just gone with Robin to talk to them? She already knew the answer though. She was a shy person by nature, and she always had problems starting a conversation with someone new. Add to that the fact that the someone new in question would be a mouth-watering hunk and Amy knew that if she’d gone over there she would have done nothing but make a fool of herself. Better that she just stay over here and admire from afar, that way she wouldn’t have to…

Amy felt the hair along her arms and back of her neck stand to attention at the same time that she saw out of the corner of her eye that someone had just stepped up to the bar. She knew before she even looked who she would see. Turning her head slowly, she looked up and saw Mr. Heart-Stopper standing only a few inches away from her. All she had to do was lift her hand and reach out and she’d be able to touch him. It was as she was thinking this while staring at his chest that he suddenly turned his head and looked directly at her. Freezing in shock, Amy could do nothing but stare up into his amazing eyes and gape her mouth open and closed like a total moron. He gave a quick glance down at her body sitting on the stool before meeting her gaze again, his mouth curving upward before breaking into a full-on grin that showcased his straight white teeth. That smile promised fun, lots of it, as well as pleasure, and many other acts that would be unspeakable unless you were in a dark room. Thinking of all the things he could do with that mouth sent little shock waves down her spine. God, he was too gorgeous for his own good! Trying not to look like a complete idiot, Amy managed to form her own lips into what she hoped was a relaxed smile.

“Hi there, I’m Dean,” he said, and at the sound of his voice Amy thought she had died and gone to heaven. It was deep and gravelly like sandpaper rubbing over granite; the kind of voice that women dreamed of hearing whisper in their ear during sex. In fact, everything about him seemed like it was made for sex. Or maybe it had just been way too long since she’d had any.

Realizing that he was holding out his hand to shake hers, Amy mentally shook herself and extended her own hand. “Hi, I’m Amy,” she said, trying not to jump when his large hand enfolded hers. Still looking at her with that smile on his face, Mr. Heart-stopp….uh, Dean, let go of her hand and motioned at the empty cup sitting in front of her. “What are you drinking?” he asked.

“What? Oh! Um, I just had a rum and coke,” she stammered, wishing that she could bang her head against a wall for sounding so ditzy. As she watched, he motioned to the bartender, who set another drink down in front of her and then handed a beer to Dean. “You didn’t have to do that,” she said, watching as he paid the bartender for both their drinks.

“Don’t worry about it darlin’, it’s my treat,” he said with a wink, leaning his hip against the bar so that he could face her. At his use of the word darlin’ coupled with that sexy wink, Amy felt a blush heat her cheeks, which was probably way too obvious on her pale skin. Unsure what to do now, she decided to try the same tactic that Robin was most likely using on the other man at the table. “So what brings you to this small town in the middle of nowhere?”

“I’m on a road trip with my brother,” he replied, motioning with his head in the direction of the other man, who Amy now saw was chatting up a storm with Robin. “We were both tired from being in the car all day, so we decided to stop here for a quick drink and to see the sights,” he said, giving her a grin and another wink that caused her cheeks to get even warmer than before. “What about you, you live here?”

“Yea, born and raised. I’m just here for the summer though. In the fall I’m traveling a few hours away to start my senior year of college,” she responded, trying hard to sound cool and collected and not like a total train wreck. “My friend and I are renting an apartment for the summer, that way we don’t have to move back in with our families.’ Realizing that she was rambling, Amy decided it would be best if she just shut up and occupied her mouth with sipping on her drink instead.

“Well, considering how late it is, my brother and I might just have to stay in town til tomorrow. Do you think there are any other empty apartments or motel rooms nearby that we could rent out for the night?” he asked.

Frowning slightly, Amy answered him, “Unfortunately, I doubt you’ll find anything like that in this town. The closest motel is about 20 miles away.”

“Well, I guess there goes being able to rest anytime soon,” he replied, lifting the bottle of beer to his lips and taking a long gulp. Watching the way his throat moved and his lips pressed to the bottle, Amy found herself ridiculously jealous of the glass container. Well, you could always stay at our place, she thought dreamily to herself and smiled.

“Really? That’d be great actually,” he said. It was only then that Amy realized that she hadn’t just thought the proposal; she had actually said it out loud! Staring wide-eyed at him, she tried to think of what to say. Noticing her obvious distress, Dean hastily added, “but we don’t have to. Sam and I can just drive to that motel instead.”

“No, no, it’s fine, really,” she replied, wondering if she’d gone crazy. What was her problem?! Here she was inviting a complete stranger, no make that TWO complete strangers, into her apartment for the night. Never mind that Robin would probably be more than thrilled by the idea. The point was that they didn’t know these guys from Adam and it would be totally stupid to allow them into the apartment. Looking down at her cup, Amy wondered if maybe her drink had been spiked with an intelligence-removing substance. Oh wait, that’d be the alcohol.

She was trying to figure out a way to take back her earlier comments when Robin sashayed up to the bar. “Hey Amy, I was just talking to Sam over there, and he was saying how he and his brother have been driving all day. Sooooo I told him that they could come and crash at our place seeing as how we have an extra bedroom and a pull-out couch bed thingie.”

Staring in shock at her friend, Amy was trying to process what she’d just heard when Dean chimed in, “That’s great. Amy just offered the same thing.”

“Oh, perfect!” her friend said excitedly, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

“Yea, perfect,” Amy echoed, still trying to get her brain to catch up with what the hell had just happened. Had she said that Saturdays at the bar were never exciting? Well it looked like she was about to stand corrected.

000000000

“Come on, I want you to meet Sam,” Robin said, tugging gently on Amy’s arm to get her attention. Still in shock over the arrangement that had just been set, Amy found herself unwilling to move from her bar stool. Picking up her drink she all but chugged the last half of it before setting it down and signaling for the bartender to bring her another. Turning to Robin, she leaned in close to her and frantically whispered, “We need to talk…..alone.”

Leaning back, Robin looked her friend in the eyes, and some of the panic Amy was feeling must’ve shown in her face because Robin immediately turned to Dean and gave him a flirty smile before saying, “I hope you don’t mind if I steal Amy for a minute. I have to use the ladies’ room and it’s against female protocol for me to go by myself.” 

“Of course not,” he replied, straightening away from the bar. “I’ll be back over at the table with Sam,” he said, motioning in the direction of his brother. He then looked at Amy, who had finally decided to unglue herself from the bar stool. His eyes started at her face, traveled down to her feet, and traveled lingeringly back up her body to her face again. Looking her in the eyes, he gave her another one of his slow, delicious grins. Honestly, Amy thought, a man like that should come with a warning label: Caution, May Cause Women to Lose Their Minds (and Their Pants).

Forcing herself to break eye contact with him, Amy turned and followed Robin across the bar and into the single-stalled bathroom. After closing and locking the door, Amy leaned against it before letting herself slide ungracefully to the floor. “Oh god,” she said, putting a hand up to her forehead. “Please do NOT tell me that we just agreed to let them stay at our apartment tonight?”

Robin, who was standing in front of the mirror reapplying her lip gloss, turned and looked at her friend. “We sure did, and I think it’s the best damn decision we’ve made all year.” Looking down at the grungy floor with disgust, Robin held out a hand, “Come on, if you don’t get up soon you’re gonna catch every possible disease known to man.”

Reaching out, Amy allowed Robin to pull her to her feet. Walking over to stand beside her friend at the mirror, Amy looked at her own reflection. Her eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and apprehension, and she wasn’t sure if the butterflies in her stomach were because she was excited or terrified. Robin, on the other hand, looked like she hadn’t a care in the world. “I know you think that it’s a good decision and I’m not gonna lie, part of me finds them staying with us incredibly exciting, but honestly Robin, we don’t know anything about them.”

Turning away from the mirror, Robin gave Amy a sly smirk and placed a hand on her hip. “Well I guess we’ll just have to get to know them then, won’t we?” Turning back to the mirror, she lifted a tube of mascara out of her purse and started applying another coat to her thick lashes. “Besides, it’s not like you invited Dean to share your bed. There’s a whole other bedroom for him. Sam on the other hand is NOT sleeping on the couch. Not when I have a roomy queen size mattress in my room,” she said saucily, putting the mascara back in her purse and running her fingers through her hair before turning back to Amy.

Giving herself a mental shake, Amy realized that Robin was right; she was completely overreacting. All she had offered Dean was a place to sleep, and Robin had even mentioned to him about the third bedroom. In fact, chances were that Dean hadn’t even given more than sleep a consideration; to think that he had some type of agenda to seduce her was ridiculously vain of her. He probably flirted with every girl he met, whether he was attracted to them or not, so why should she consider herself any different than all the others? A man like him could have his pick of any woman he wanted and the thought that he had picked her out of all the other girls in the bar was ridiculous. She had just happened to be sitting on the right bar stool at the right time.

Finally convincing herself that she had nothing to worry about, Amy smiled at her friend. “You’re right, I’m just being stupid. I guess I tend to overanalyze things sometimes.” Raising her eyebrow, Robin gave her a look that wordlessly showed just how much she thought her friend overanalyzed. Giving her a playful glare, Amy turned and unlocked the door. Then, remembering something Robin had said a minute ago, she looked over her shoulder at her friend and grinned. “You’re ridiculous, you know that? I hope you warned Sam how much of a tease you are. Even if you share your bed with him, you and I both know that the most he’s gonna get out of you is some making out.”

Putting a hand up to her chest, Robin widened her eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to look innocent. “Who me? What makes you think that I’d be so evil as to make him think he was getting anything more than making out? You know I would never imply something like that.” Unable to keep up the act, Robin’s face broke into a mischievous grin. “Well, ok, I may have mentioned something about how lonely it is at night without a guy to, uh, “entertain” me. But I never said what type of entertainment I was talking about, so any conclusions he makes are purely his own.”

Shaking her head at her friend, Amy couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh that poor boy, he has no idea what he’s gotten himself into.” After leaving the bathroom with Robin right behind her, Amy looked across the bar at the table in the corner and saw that Sam and Dean were involved in what looked like an important discussion. They had their heads close together and seemed to be talking rapidly. As the two girls neared the table, Sam looked up and saw them, nudging his brother as if in warning. Turning around on his chair, Dean’s gaze collided with Amy’s, and she felt waves of heat run up and down her spine. Even after giving herself that little pep talk in the bathroom Amy still found herself wishing that maybe, just maybe, the look that Dean was giving her meant something and wasn’t just one that he gave every girl he met in a bar.

Robin walked around the table and gracefully situated herself onto the chair beside Sam, which left only the one next to Dean open. Reaching out and grabbing the back of the chair to pull it away from the table, she felt a large, warm hand cover hers. Jumping slightly in response, she looked up and found that Dean was no longer on his chair, but was standing next to her. “Allow me,” he said, moving up behind her and drawing the chair away from the table. Unable to do more than smile like an idiot, Amy sat herself down in the chair as he pushed it in closer to the table. She had never had a man do such a thing, and the gentlemanly gesture made him seem even more attractive, if that were even possible. Returning to his own seat, he turned his body so that it was angled towards hers and gave her another one of those smiles that never failed to make her want to melt in a puddle at his feet. “So, is our arrangement still on? Cuz Sam and I were just talking, and we decided that if you two feel uncomfortable about letting us stay then we have no problem driving to that motel instead.”

Looking over at Robin, who was giving her a look that plainly said “don’t you dare mess this up,” Amy glanced at first Sam and then Dean, both of whom were watching her closely for her response. She knew that if she had any doubts then now would be the perfect time to voice them, but instead she found herself smiling and saying, “Sure, it’s fine. There’s no reason to make you two drive out of town when our apartment is just a couple blocks away. Unless of course you’d rather sleep at a motel on an old ratty mattress with a flat pillow and threadbare blanket,” she added jokingly.

Both of them smiled back at her, and Robin gave her a discreet thumbs-up signal. “Thanks, we really appreciate it, Amy,” Sam said, his shaggy hair hiding half of his eyes as he gave her a shy smile. Turning to Robin, his smile instantly became less shy and more inviting. Amy could tell by the way he was looking at her friend that Robin already had him hooked and there was no way he was getting away until she decided she was done with him.

Staring back at Sam, Robin gave him a look that wordlessly said she planned on figuring out just how appreciative he really was. Turning to Amy, she said, “Well, I don’t know about you but I’m about beat, and I’m sure they are too. How about we call it an early night and head back to the apartment?” Eyes widening in surprise, Amy glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was only 11:30, much earlier than they had ever left the bar before. However, it didn’t take a genius to know why Robin wanted to leave so badly, and from the look of things Sam felt the same way.

Turning to Dean, Amy felt her breath catch in her throat; he was watching her intently as if her answer was important to him. “Uh…sure,” she whispered, trying to clear her head, which was impossible with him looking at her like that. She really needed to get a grip on her hormones, especially if she planned on allowing him to sleep in the extra bedroom which happened to be located right next to hers.

“Great! Let’s go,” Robin said cheerfully, sliding off her bar stool and heading straight for the door. Sam watched her for a few seconds before turning to Dean, who raised his eyebrows at his brother and cocked his head towards the door as if to say “what are you waiting for?” Getting the hint, Sam quickly stood up and hurriedly tried to catch up to Robin, who was almost at the door. Unable to hide the grin that spread across her face, Amy turned to find Dean once again watching her intently.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, a playful smile curving his lips.

“Oh nothing,” she replied, still grinning from ear to ear. “It’s just that I hope your brother knows the trap that he’s walking into with her. If he’s not careful he might not make it out alive.”

Leaning in close so that his face was just inches away from hers, Dean turned his head towards her ear and whispered, “I wouldn’t worry about Sam. He’s learned from the best how to handle women.” His voice so close to her ear sent shivers down her spine that seemed to gather in a lower region that she’d rather not think about at the moment. It was only as he pulled away from her that Amy realized she’d closed her eyes, and she opened them dreamily to see him watching her with a slight smirk on his face. Had any other guy said he was the best at handling women Amy would’ve laughed in his face at his over-inflated ego. But with Dean she found herself thinking that he probably WAS the best. If he already had her all antsy and turned on from just a few smiles and a whisper in her ear then what would he be capable of doing if he actually got his hands, or heaven forbid even his mouth, on her? Amy was almost glad that she’d never find out. Dean was too much for her to handle, and she’d never survive a night with such a man. She found herself incredibly grateful that they had that extra bedroom after all.

Trying to regain some of her confidence and composure, Amy slid her chair back and stood up, grabbing her purse off the table. “We should probably go before they leave without us,” she said, turning and heading towards the door. She knew without even having to look that Dean was right behind her. She could feel his presence at her back and it was comforting yet nerve-wracking at the same time.

Stepping outside, Amy took a deep breath of the warm summer night air. Glancing across the street, she saw Robin and Sam walking in the direction of the apartment which was only about a block and a half away. She glanced up at Dean and saw that he was watching the pair as well but had a slight frown on his face. “We’re walking? What about my car….” he trailed off, glancing over at the parking lot.

“It’ll be fine,” Amy replied. “People leave their cars here overnight all the time. Plus the apartment is just around the corner.” Looking deep in thought, he ran one of his hands through his hair, forcing it to spike up even more, before nodding in agreement. They started walking down the street just as Sam and Robin disappeared around the corner up ahead. It was only then that Amy realized how very alone she was with Dean. Unable to think of anything to say, they walked in silence, but surprisingly it wasn’t awkward at all. It almost felt…right, somehow. Wanting to slap herself for having such a sappy thought, Amy increased her pace a bit, wanting to get to the apartment before she had any other ridiculously cheesy thoughts. Rounding the corner, she nodded to a big white building on their left. “That’s the one. We’re on the second floor.”

They walked up to the entrance of the building, Dean reaching in front of her to open the door. She gave him a quick smile before walking inside and starting up the stairs. Once they had reached the second floor, Amy saw that the door had been left cracked open for them and she pushed it open and stepped inside. Sam and Robin were nowhere in sight but then Amy heard her friend’s laugh coming from the room that was on the other side of the kitchen. They were in Robin’s bedroom already. Geez, talk about moving fast. Unsure what to do, Amy stood in the living room and snuck a glance over at Dean, who was busy taking in his surroundings. “Nice place,” he said, his gaze meeting hers.

“Thanks,” she said quietly, then gestured shyly towards the hallway that led off from the living room. “Here, I’ll show you where the extra bedroom is.” The hallway contained a bathroom on the left, the guest bedroom on the right, and Amy’s bedroom was straight back at the end. Robin had decided to take the bedroom that was on the other side of the apartment that way they could have some privacy from each other. At the time it had sounded like a great idea. Now however, Amy found the amount of privacy a bit nerve-wracking, especially since it meant that Robin and Sam would be on one side of the apartment while she was alone with Dean on the other.

Entering into the guest bedroom with Dean right behind her, she went to the closet to pull down some sheets and a blanket. She walked over to the barren bed and started putting on the light blue sheets, feeling Dean’s eyes on her the entire time. She finished by spreading the beige blanket over top of the sheets and tucking it underneath the pillow, then turned and gave him a tentative smile. “There, all done,” she said, standing beside the newly made bed unsure what to do next.

“Thanks darlin’,” Dean said, winking at her and causing her to blush slightly. Walking towards the bed, he kicked off his boots and shrugged out of the long-sleeved shirt, leaving him in the thin white tee. She couldn’t help but stare at the muscles of his chest which filled the shirt almost to bursting. Then, realizing that he was only about a foot away from her and that they were both standing beside the bed, she forced her gaze away from his chest and up to his face instead. He was watching her with that intent stare of his, a slight smile curving one side of his mouth. Feeling heat flare up over her cheeks, she turned and all but ran for the door. Fleeing down the hall and going into her own room, she shut and locked the door before leaning against it and sighing heavily. She wasn’t totally sure, but she thought she heard Dean’s deep laughter coming from the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

After turning over on her mattress for what felt like the thousandth time Amy glanced over at her digital alarm clock. It was almost 2am and it looked like she wasn’t about to fall asleep anytime soon. Sighing, she sat up in bed and ran her fingers through the tangles that had formed in her long hair. She pulled on a pair of cotton shorts to go with her tank top before opening the door to her room and heading for the bathroom.

After she had finished up in the bathroom she came back out into the hall, intending to go back to her room and try once again to fall asleep. Instead she looked down the hall, noticing that the door to the guest bedroom was open. Unable to help herself, she tiptoed towards it, the thought of catching a glimpse of Dean sleeping too much for her to deny. She wondered if he’d still have his t-shirt on, or if he slept shirtless, or maybe even naked. Just the thought of his big muscled body bare with only a blanket covering it was enough to send a tingle of heat through her. Reaching the doorway, she held her breath and slowly peeked into the room. To her surprise she could just make out the rumpled blanket that was strewn across the empty bed; looking around the room it was obvious that Dean wasn’t there.

Amy was just about to start panicking, visions of the two brothers actually turning out to be burglars or worse floating through her head when she faintly heard the sound of the television in the living room. Sighing quietly in relief, Amy walked the rest of the way down the hall and turned the corner to see Dean lying sprawled on the couch in the living room, his head turned to stare at the TV. Unsure what to do, Amy just stood there staring at him, trying to decide if she should turn around and go back to her room or go forward and let him know she was there.

The decision was then taken out of her hands when he turned his head and looked directly at her. She gasped softly in surprise and wondered if he had known the entire time that she was there. His face was hidden in shadow but the flicker of light from the TV let her see that he was smiling. “Can’t sleep either?” he asked, his voice sounding even more gravelly then it had earlier at the bar.

Smiling back, she shook her head, “No, I’ve been trying unsuccessfully for the last couple of hours.” Tentatively, she took a few steps closer to the couch but then stopped again. He looked so sexy laying there, his arms laced above his head and his legs splayed comfortably. She saw that he still had the white t-shirt on but he had obviously removed his jeans because all he wore on his bottom half was a pair of dark gray boxers. Even in the darkness Amy could tell that his bare calves were taut with muscle. She wished she could take a picture right now and capture the moment because she knew that there would never be a sexier man to grace her couch.

Sitting up and turning so that his feet were on the ground, he lifted his hand and gestured her to come closer. “Care to join me?” he asked, and she hesitated for only a split second before walking over and sitting down next to him. They weren’t touching but they were still close enough that she could smell the spicy scent of his cologne, and she lifted her hands to rub her arms in an attempt to rid herself of the goose bumps that being in his presence gave her.

“Cold?” he asked, and she looked up to see that he was watching her closely.

“I…um, no…I just…” she stammered.

“Come here sweetheart, I’ll warm you up,” he said, reaching his left arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close to his side. His hand trailed lazily up and down her bicep, which only made the goose bumps worse, and she jumped slightly when he rested his right hand on the bare skin of her thigh. She felt like she was on sensory overload, and realizing that she was holding her breath she let it out in a soft whoosh. Just stay calm, she told herself. He’s just being nice and trying to warm you up because he thinks you’re cold, so stop making more out of it.

Hoping that he couldn’t hear the frantic beating of her heart or her accelerated breathing, she stared in the direction of the TV although it was impossible to focus on anything except him. The hand on her thigh started tracing slow circles along her skin, and if he kept this up she was afraid she’d self-combust. Looking away from the TV, she glanced up to find him looking down at her. Except it wasn’t her face that he was looking at; he was watching his hand paint circles on her thigh, his tan skin a sharp contrast to her paleness. She was unable to read his expression, and in the shadows his face looked not only gorgeous, but a little mysterious as well. The combination made her tremble slightly, part fear and part desire. Feeling the small shudder that went through her, he suddenly lifted his gaze and looked directly at her.

She felt frozen by the look in his eyes, so intent and glittering with something that Amy couldn’t name. She would have liked to say it was desire, but that was probably just wishful thinking on her part. Feeling like a moron for acting so obviously, she tried to shift away from his side and give herself a bit of breathing room so that she could get herself together. But instead of letting her move away, his grip on her arm tightened slightly and the hand on her thigh squeezed gently, causing her to gasp. Unsure what to do, she stared wordlessly down at her lap, feeling a blush heat her cheeks. She was acting ridiculous and she wished that the ground would open up and swallow her before she did something even more stupid, like throw herself on top of him or beg him to kiss her. He was just trying to be friendly and here she was acting like a pubescent teenager with no control over her hormones.

“I’m sorry. Am I making you nervous?”

Lifting her head slightly, Amy shyly looked up at him through her lashes. “No, I….ok yes, maybe you are, just a little.” He was actually making her way more than a little nervous, but she wasn’t about to admit it. She had hoped she would be able to keep her cool around him, but five seconds of having his arm around her and she was shivering worse than a kitten left out in the snow.

She felt the hand on her thigh lift away, and she was trying to decide if she was glad or not when he put the hand under her chin and lifted her face up towards his so he could look her in the eye. “There’s no need for you to be nervous around me darlin’. I’d never hurt you and I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

Then, slowly, as if giving her time to pull away, he lowered his head towards hers. Her eyes widening in shock, Amy realized that he was about to kiss her! This gorgeous, sexy man was going to kiss _her_! Unsure if she wanted to shout for joy or have a panic attack, she just sat frozen in place.

At the first touch of his warm lips Amy’s eyes fluttered closed. He was so gentle, as if he were afraid she was going to bolt at any moment. They kissed slowly for what could have been ten seconds or ten minutes before he separated their mouths. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him with what she was sure was a dazed expression. He smiled back at her, apparently happy with her reaction.

“You still so nervous?” he asked playfully.

Without even thinking she responded, “Only that you’re gonna stop.”

She watched as Dean’s eyes darkened and his smile faded into an expression of intensity. “I definitely don’t plan on stopping,” he replied, before lowering his mouth to hers again.

If their first kiss had been slow and gentle then this one was fast and furious. His lips pressed against hers as if he couldn’t get enough of her and when he gently bit her lower lip she couldn't help but open her mouth on a gasp. Taking advantage of this, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she swore she felt the room spin. His tongue gently stroked hers as if asking it to come out and play, and she readily obliged. He tasted like citrus and beer, making for a surprisingly arousing combination, and he left no corner of her mouth unexplored. Reaching up, she linked her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair, kissing him back for all she was worth. Taking her lower lip between his teeth again, he bit her before soothing the faint hurt with his tongue.

Moving his mouth from hers, he then trailed his lips across her cheek to her ear, taking the delicate lobe into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Amy gasped in response to the chills she felt shooting from his mouth to throughout her entire body. Trailing lower, he latched onto the side of her neck, biting with his sharp teeth and laving her with his tongue. Dimly she realized that she would probably have a mark come morning but she couldn’t make herself care. It felt too damn good to even consider asking him to stop.

She then felt hands around her waist and before she even realized what had happened he had lifted her over him. Parting her legs, she straddled his thighs and settled down onto his lap. The contact succeeded in putting the most sensitive part of her in direct alignment with his growing erection, and she gasped in surprise. He chuckled softly at her reaction, his mouth curling up into a seductive grin. Fisting a hand in her hair, he pulled her closer and fitted his mouth over hers once again, resuming where they had left off.

Amy wasn’t sure it was possible to orgasm just from kissing someone, but if it were then she was about to find out. Dean knew just how to use his mouth on her; she didn’t think she’d ever been so turned on this fast. Usually it took quite a bit of foreplay for her body to get fired up, but a few minutes of kissing Dean and she was more than ready for the main course. However, he seemed in no such hurry and he continued his leisurely exploration of her mouth. His hands, which had been resting on her hips, started moving gently up and down her back, soothing and yet exciting her at the same time. Deciding to do a little exploring of her own, she ran her hands over his broad shoulders, marveling at the muscles there before smoothing them down over the front of his chest. Even through the shirt she could feel how defined his chest was and his strength sent a feminine thrill through her.

Suddenly the hands on her back lowered, and she felt his big warm palms grab her ass, causing her to moan softly. Pulling his mouth away from hers so he could watch her face, he pressed down on her hips at the same time as he lifted his own to grind up against her. Her mouth falling open soundlessly, she dug her nails into his shoulders and moved her hips back against his, starting up a sensual rhythm between them. With only his boxers and her cotton shorts and panties between them, his erection grinding up against her was one of the most amazing sensations she had ever felt. Dropping her head onto his shoulder, she turned her face into his neck in an attempt to smother the little whimpering noises that were coming out of her mouth. It felt so good, and even though they still had their clothes on she was pretty sure that this was the best sex she had ever had. Her legs began to tremble and the pressure between her thighs reached an almost unbearable pitch. It was then, when Dean leaned down and bit into her shoulder while simultaneously bucking his hips even harder into her own, that a powerful orgasm slammed into her. She clung to him for dear life as she shuddered and shook and cried out his name before collapsing bonelessly in his lap.

Panting into the side of his neck, she tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. Had she really just had an orgasm in the arms of this sexy stranger while both of them still had their clothes on…and while they were on her living room couch?! Lifting her head slowly, she looked at Dean, the expression on his face one of pure masculine pride. Unsure what to do, she shyly lowered her gaze to his lap only to realize in horror that the front of his boxers had a wet spot on them, and considering his still massive erection it wasn’t from him.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I….oh god,” she stammered, embarrassed beyond belief that her body had reacted so strongly to him.

Taking her hands in his, he smiled gently back at her before dropping a soft kiss onto her mouth. “Don’t be sorry darlin’. I’m sure as hell not. That was the hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen.”

Unsure if he was really telling the truth or just saying whatever he thought would calm her down, she looked at him skeptically and said, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” he said with a grin. Then all of a sudden his smile disappeared and his expression became intent. “In fact, I’d love to make you come like that a second time, although I’d much rather have my hands and mouth on you next time. Then I plan on making you come again, this time with my cock inside you.”

Staring open-mouthed at him in shock, Amy felt a bolt of arousal shoot through her body. She’d never had a guy talk so frankly before, and hearing Dean’s arousing words caused any reservations she may have had to go out the window. Trying to pull herself together, she managed what she hoped was a naughty smile before replying saucily, “Promise?”

Placing his hands on her hips, Dean abruptly stood up off the couch with her still straddling him. When she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, he gave her one of his sexy smiles and started out of the living room and down the hall towards her bedroom. “Promise.”

000000000

Carrying her down the hallway and into her bedroom, Dean finally set her down in front of him beside the bed. Reaching up, he caressed her cheek before asking softly, “Just to double check, are you sure about this?”

She didn’t know if it was the aftereffects from her recent orgasm or if it was just Dean himself, but as he stood there looking at her so tenderly and yet with desire still sparkling in his eyes, Amy felt all her shyness and reservations go flying straight out the window. This incredibly sexy man had just made her come so hard she had seen stars, and he wanted to do it again! The hell if she was going to overanalyze or worry any longer. It was about time she just let go and went with the flow…or maybe going along for the ride would be a more apt expression, she thought with a smirk.

“I’m sure,” she said, still smiling. “In fact, I think this whole night is full of the best decisions I’ve made in quite a while.”

Smiling back at her, Dean gave a little chuckle before bending down to kiss her. At the feel of his lips against hers, her smile quickly faded and she opened her mouth eagerly. Dean didn’t disappoint, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in a way that made her moan quietly. God, he knew how to kiss! Reaching out, she slid her hands up under his shirt and almost moaned again at the feel of his hard stomach. Pushing the shirt up further, she broke the kiss in order to see if his chest looked as good as it felt. Helping her out, Dean reached down and grabbed the shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it across the room. At the sight of his bare chest Amy felt herself go hot all over. He was just as perfectly muscled as she had suspected he’d be the moment she had seen him enter the bar earlier. She greedily ran her hands up and down his six-pac before traveling up over his chest to his strong, broad shoulders. She then ran her hands out and down over his biceps and forearms, ending with her hands caressing both of his. Looking up at him, she couldn’t help but say, “You’re gorgeous.”

Giving her one of his signature grins, he turned his hands to entwine their fingers together before saying, “Thanks darlin’, but you know what they say about turnabout being fair play.”

It took a few seconds for what he said to sink in, but when it did she felt a small twinge of her earlier shyness threaten to come back to the surface. Taking a deep breath and shoving the unwanted feeling back down where it belonged, she dropped her hands from his and took a step back. At her response a frown crossed Dean’s face and he looked about to apologize, obviously thinking that he had pushed too far. However, she quickly reassured him by grabbing the bottom of her tank top and pulling it up and over her head, leaving her upper body as bare as his.

Fighting the urge to cross her arms over her exposed chest, Amy shyly looked up at Dean from under her lashes. At the look on his face she felt her face go red, but not from shame. His mouth had parted slightly, and from the rise and fall of his chest she could tell that he was breathing heavier than before, but it was the look in his eyes that really caught her attention. He looked at her as if he were a starving man who had just been placed in front of a buffet. Allowing herself a small smile, Amy licked her lips and whispered, “See anything you like?”

His gaze collided with hers as he huskily replied, “take off the rest and I’ll let you know.”

Her eyes widened in surprise at the same time as she felt her knees wobble at his sexy tone. Taking her shirt off in front of him had been a bold move for her, but taking off the rest of her clothes with him watching? Amy felt her earlier shyness creep back at the thought and she dropped her gaze down to her feet in embarrassment. Her actions obviously gave away her thoughts because Dean came forward and put a hand under her chin to lift her gaze back to his. “God, you’re so sexy, you know that? One second you act so forward and confident and then the next you get all innocent and shy. It’s enough to drive a man to his knees with want.”

At this admission, he followed through on his words by dropping silently to his knees in front of her. Looking down at the top of his head in shock, Amy wasn’t sure if she should laugh or whimper at the sight of Dean kneeling before her. The decision was quickly taken out of her hands when he grabbed ahold of her hips and leaned forward to place an open-mouthed kiss to her stomach. Whimpering softly, she wasn’t sure what to do with her hands so she laid them lightly on his shoulders, her body tense with anticipation waiting to see what he would do next.

Continuing to kiss and lick her stomach, he reached one of his hands up and cupped her breast, causing her breath to catch in her throat. He expertly fondled her, his fingers tweaking her nipple until it was hard and throbbing before he moved his hand over to give its twin the same attention. Closing her eyes with pleasure, Amy was so focused on what he was doing to her breasts that she didn’t notice that his other hand had untied the front of her shorts and was starting to pull them down her legs. It was only when he lifted her legs one by one out of them that she realized what he had done and looked down to watch him. She almost passed out when he leaned forward and placed a light kiss over the front of her underwear. Looking up at her, he held her gaze as he slowly slipped this final barrier down her legs. Standing before him completely nude, Amy felt warmth curl low in her belly as he got up to stand in front of her, his gaze traveling slowly up and down her body.

Stepping forward so that her breasts brushed against his bare chest, she stood up on tiptoe and kissed him. Groaning deep in his throat, Dean kissed her back hungrily then bent down and placed his hands under her knees, picking her up and placing her gently on the bed. He came down over her, one hand fisting in her hair to hold her head still for his kiss, his other hand running up and down her body from breasts to stomach to hip before reaching down to caress her thighs. Breaking off their kiss with a gasp, Amy automatically spread her legs further apart in anticipation. Not one to disappoint, Dean slid his hand between her thighs and cupped her sex. Grabbing his shoulders, Amy cried out and flung her head back when he slipped two fingers inside of her, starting up a rhythm guaranteed to drive her crazy. His thumb rubbed relentlessly across her clit as his fingers pumped in and out of her in an imitation of the way he planned to fuck her. Leaning down, he kissed her neck before biting down hard, causing her cries to reach a new pitch. He then bent his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, laving her with his tongue before pulling back to blow a puff of air over the wet flesh, then sucking her deep into his mouth and biting gently. The combination of his mouth on her breasts and his fingers inside her was enough to make her feel faint from the pleasure and she never wanted it to end.

Digging her nails into his flesh and crying out at the sensations, Amy felt another orgasm start to creep up on her. It was right as she felt it start to crash over her that Dean removed his fingers from her, causing her to groan in frustration. “Easy darlin’, we have all night. No need to rush things,” he whispered into her ear before giving her neck a quick kiss and getting up off the bed to stand beside it.

“Easy for him to say,” she thought to herself. He wasn’t the one who had been a nanosecond away from an earthshattering climax. Just as she was about to voice her frustration at him leaving her at such a crucial moment, Dean lowered his hands and pushed his boxers down off his hips.

Any protests died in her throat and she stared wide-eyed as he stepped out of the boxers, kicking them away with his foot before turning back to her. Her eyes were glued to the magnificent erection that jutted out proudly from between his thighs; it was long, hard, thick, and glorious, the type of cock that women fantasized about having deep inside them. Finally able to drag her eyes up and away from his impressive length, she realized that he was patiently staring at her with a slight smirk on his face. “See anything you like?” he asked, mocking her earlier quip when she had taken off her shirt.

“Come a little closer and I’ll let you know,” she fired back, sounding more in control then she actually felt. If he didn’t get back on the bed and finish what he started immediately she was afraid she’d be reduced to shameless pleading. She then reached over and opened her bedside drawer, pulling out a condom.

Instead of climbing onto the bed with her as she expected, Dean instead grabbed her ankles and pulled her down so that her knees were at the edge of the bed and her calves were dangling off the side, the condom falling from her hand forgotten for the moment. Amy looked at him questioningly, unsure what she should do next. He then dropped down onto his knees in front of her and insinuated his chest in between her legs, his hands running up her calves before wrapping around her thighs, throwing them over his shoulders and spreading them wide. Realizing what he intended to do, Amy tensed and tried to close her legs, which only served to imprint the feel of his stubble and hard cheekbones upon the inside of her thighs.

“Dean no, you don’t have to do that, I…” any further words she may have uttered were cut off by him dragging her thighs back open and pulling her down further on the bed so that her pussy was directly in front of his face. His eyes drifted up her body and his gaze locked onto her own before he lowered his head and placed his mouth on her. At the first touch of his tongue Amy’s head fell back against the bed and a moan tumbled from her lips.

Dean licked a slow trail up her slit before latching his mouth onto her clit. His tongue vibrated against her in a way that caused her to claw at the sheets and whimper helplessly. Amy didn’t think it could get any better, but then he slipped two fingers into her. She was pretty sure her eyes rolled into the back of her head when he curled his fingers so that they hit that magical spot inside her. She felt more than heard his deep chuckle when she reached down and dove her fingers into his hair, trying to press his face even closer to her.

Lifting her head, Amy’ mouth fell open and she was struck dumb by the sight of Dean with his head between her legs, eyes intently on her face and watching her reactions. He continued to lick and suck on her clit while his fingers plunged in and out of her, mimicking the way he soon planned to fuck her with his cock. Amy felt the pressure in her lower abdomen build up until she was teetering on the edge, her thighs beginning to shake with the intensity. It was then that Dean wrapped his lips around her clit and gave an extra hard suck, promptly sending her flying over the edge. Waves of bliss coursed through her body and she keened as Dean delivered a light nip to her clit, shooting her orgasm to a whole new level. When she was finally able to drift back down to Earth she realized that she still had Dean’s hair in a death grip and her thighs were still quivering around his face. Relaxing her hands, she stared up at the ceiling and tried to process the fact that she had once again had an earth shattering climax courtesy of Dean, and she hadn’t even had his cock inside of her yet!

Looking back down at him, Amy felt a flush heat her cheeks when she saw that his chin and mouth were covered in her juices and she about passed out when he brought the two fingers that had been inside her up to his mouth and licked them clean. He then pushed her back on the mattress and climbed up after her, stalking up her body and claiming her mouth with a low growl that made her tremble in response. Amy could taste her essence on his lips and tongue and it turned her on so much that she almost couldn’t believe she’d already had two orgasms.

Unable to stay still any longer, she ran her hands down his body before boldly wrapping one around his thick length, causing him to break the kiss with a groan. She pumped her hand up and down his cock, delighting in the way his head fell to the juncture of her neck and his breaths sped up until he was nearly panting. He then jerked his head up and reached down to grab her wrist, stopping the torturous motion of her hand. “Fucking hell Amy,” he gasped into her ear. “You keep doing that and this is gonna be over way too soon.” A grin ghosted across her lips at his words; it was the first time since leaving the bar that he had used her name and the way it rolled off his lips caused her to shiver slightly. The fact that she could affect him so with just her hand sent a feminine thrill through her body. Lifting her head, she nipped his throat with her teeth before whispering breathlessly, “fuck me, Dean.”

He swore huskily in response, reaching over and grabbing the condom from where it had fallen earlier. After rolling the rubber on himself, he settled his hips between her thighs, one hand beside her head on the mattress and the other reaching down to guide himself to her entrance. Amy let out a gasp when he started to slowly slide himself inside of her. It had been a while since she’d been with a man, and Dean wasn’t small by any means, so her body stretched almost uncomfortably to accommodate his thick length. She whimpered a little at the tightness, and he leaned down and kissed her gently before whispering, “Relax baby, I got you.”

At his words she felt her body respond almost as if it had been a command. Her muscles gave in and he was able to bury himself to the hilt inside of her. He stilled for a few moments, allowing them to both savor the sensation of his dick pulsing deep inside of her. She felt filled to the brim by him, and when he started to slowly withdraw she wrapped her thighs around his waist in protest. She didn’t have to worry though, because he promptly thrust himself back inside of her, causing her to gasp and dig her nails into his shoulders. He then set a steady pace, slowly withdrawing until the head of his cock threatened to pop out before slamming his whole length back into her. It felt amazing but Amy needed more of him, needed him to take her back to that peak of bliss. She clenched her inner muscles around him, causing him to moan, before whispering, “Harder, Dean. Please, fuck me harder.”

 His careful control seemed to shatter at her words and he leaned up on his knees, untangling her legs from around his waist and draping them each over his forearms so that she was spread wide before him. His eyes were a burning hazel fire that seemed to sear her skin as he started to thrust mercilessly inside of her. It was exactly what Amy craved, his cock pounding into her deep and hard, his balls slapping against her ass with every thrust. She could hear the wet sounds her pussy made as he slid in and out of her, but she was too far gone with pleasure to be embarrassed.

She gasped with every deep thrust, staring in awe at his beautiful body in full display above her. She watched the corded muscles in his arms and chest tighten, his rippling six pack contracting beneath his tan skin. His jaw was clenched and he was staring at her as if she was the most desirable woman in the world. His hands were gripping her hips so hard that she was certain she’d have bruises come morning, but she didn’t even notice because her gaze was now transfixed by the sight of his cock disappearing inside of her body. She clenched her pussy muscles in response, and Dean let out a strangled moan before lowering his upper body over hers, drawing one of her nipples between his lips. Amy felt the pressure in her abdomen build, her pussy clenching tighter around Dean as she got closer and closer to her peak. Her eyes started to lose focus and she became aware only of the feel of Dean on top of her, his mouth on her breasts and his cock pounding her into the mattress.

Realizing that she was close, Dean reached down between her legs and started rubbing circles on her clit with his fingers. Amy keened in response, she was so close to the edge and yet her body just kept building the pressure until she was sure she’d self-combust. It was then that Dean brought his mouth up next to her ear and whispered, “That’s it, Amy, come for me. Let me feel you fall apart,” before biting down on her earlobe.

She screamed as her orgasm tore through her, stronger and even more earth-shattering than the previous two. Her walls fluttered around his length and her body shook uncontrollably as the waves of pleasure overtook her. Dean continued to rub her clit and thrust inside her in order to draw out her pleasure as long as possible. It was only when she started to come down off her high that Dean reached his own peak of pleasure. She refocused her dazed gaze on him in time to see him throw his head back with a groan, the muscles in his throat and chest straining, his cock pulsing inside of her with his release.

Afterwards they both laid there entwined and waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal. Dean’s face was in the juncture between her neck and shoulder and he was still locked deep inside her. Amy wished they could stay like this for longer, but she was starting to get a cramp in the thigh that was still wound tightly around Dean’s hip and she was finding it almost impossible to keep her eyes from drifting closed in exhaustion. As if sensing her discomfort, Dean slowly pulled himself off her and rolled to the side. She tried not to whimper at the feeling of loss she experienced when he pulled out of her. Lying beside him on the bed, she was unsure how to proceed; was this where they awkwardly put their clothes back on and she watched him walk out of her room?

Surprisingly, Dean didn’t seem in the least bit worried about leaving. Instead he reached over and wrapped a long, muscled arm around her waist, pulling her in close so that her back ran the length of his front. He kissed her cheek before nuzzling his face into the back of her neck, his warm breaths slowing down a couple minutes later to let her know that he was asleep. He was so big and warm that Amy soon found herself relaxing against him, a small smile on her lips as she finally succumbed to sleep.

000000000

The next morning Amy woke up to sunlight streaming through her window and the sound of birds chirping outside. She stretched her muscles, finding her body sore in places that had not been sore in a long time. She smiled as she remembered last night, rolling over in bed in hopes of catching a glimpse of a sleeping Dean. To her disappointment the other side of the bed was empty, the cool sheets letting her know that he had been gone for a while.

Amy knew that she shouldn’t be surprised to find Dean gone; even the fact that he had stayed the rest of the night cuddled with her in bed was way more than she would’ve expected from a one night stand. Still, it would’ve been nice to see him first thing in the morning, sleepy eyed and hair all ruffled from the night before…

Giving herself a mental shake back to reality, Amy got up and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before exiting her bedroom and heading towards the living room. She found Robin sitting at the dining room table eating a bowl of cereal and looking like she had just rolled out of bed as well. When Robin looked up and saw Amy, a huge grin crossed her friend’s face.

“Have a fun night?” Robin asked mischievously, arching one eyebrow as she took in Amy’s disheveled appearance.

“I could ask the same of you,” Amy replied, taking in how Robin’s usually perfect hair was strewn in various directions and her immaculate makeup from last night was smudged almost beyond recognition.

Her friend grinned and got a dreamy look in her eyes, causing Amy to wonder if perhaps Robin and Sam had had a night very similar to the one Amy and Dean had shared. Deciding that she’d leave her friend to her thoughts, Amy turned to leave the living room and go get a shower. She only made it halfway down the hall when she heard her friend’s voice yell, “Hey! Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Confused, Amy turned back around and found Robin pointing her spoon at a spot on the other side of the table. There sat a piece of paper folded in half next to Amy’s cell phone. Walking over to the table, Amy picked up the paper and unfolded it. As she read the note, she couldn’t help the smile that curled her lips or the twinkle that entered her eyes.

_Amy,_

_I know this might be a bit forward of me, but I used your phone to put your number into my cell. Meeting you last night was, in a word, amazing, and I’d like to see you again when I’m back in the area. Maybe I could take you to dinner and even charm you into letting me stay another night._

_Dean_

_P.S. I’m really glad Sam and I decided not to drive to that motel._

Grinning from ear to ear, Amy took the note and her phone and practically skipped down the hall back to her bedroom. Even if she never heard from Dean again, last night had been, as he put it, amazing. She hummed happily to herself as she showered, unaware that Robin was humming a similar tune in the living room, both girls wearing perpetual smiles on their faces.

000000000

It was about three weeks later when Amy and Robin were back at the bar enjoying their usual weekly drink that Amy’s phone went off. Seeing that it was a call from an unknown number, she answered it with a hesitant, “Hello?”

“Hello Amy,” said a deep gravelly voice on the other end. Amy almost dropped the rum and coke she had been holding at the sound of Dean’s voice in her ear.

Trying her best to sound calm and unaffected, Amy finally found her voice and responded. “Hey Dean, what’s up?”

“Oh you know, the usual. Traveling with my brother, stopping at random bars for a drink. In fact, this place we’re at now has this beautiful little blonde sitting at the bar, and I’m trying to figure out how to get her to notice me.”

Right at that moment Robin gasped and grabbed Amy’s arm, her gaze fixated behind them in the direction of the entrance. Turning around, Amy couldn’t help the look of surprise on her face when she saw that Dean and Sam had just entered the bar. Before she even fully processed what was going on, Robin launched herself off her stool and made a beeline straight for Sam. Amy could only watch in shock as Dean lowered the phone he had been holding to his ear and made his way across the bar towards her, his signature grin fully in place.

As he came to a stop right in front of her, Amy finally had the presence of mind to lower her own phone from her ear and put it back in her purse. She then slowly got down off her stool and stood toe to toe in front of Dean, staring up at him with a blank look on her face. Dean’s smile faltered a little and he seemed almost unsure of himself as they stood looking at one another. It was only then that Amy let the grin she had been holding back bloom full force across her lips, and before Dean could even process her change in emotion she reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her lips against his in a long, lingering kiss.

After what could have been a few seconds or a few minutes, Amy didn’t know nor did she care, they finally pulled away from each other. “I hope you know that everyone in this bar is looking at us right now,” Dean said with a chuckle.

Looking around, Amy realized that he wasn’t exaggerating and that everyone in the bar was indeed looking at them, except for Robin and Sam who were nowhere to be found. Uncaring of the looks of shock, curiosity, and even envy that they were receiving from others, Amy reached up and gave him another lingering kiss.

“Well then, I guess we better go find somewhere a little more…private,” she said with a smirk as she took one of Dean’s hands in her own and led him towards the door.

As she stepped outside into the warm summer night air, she couldn’t help but laugh as Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked to her apartment.

“What’s so funny darlin’?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh nothing much,” she replied, her eyes twinkling with glee as she looked up at Dean. “I just used to think that summers in this town couldn’t be anything but boring. Guess I was wrong.”   

 


End file.
